


Tag Me

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memories, Oral Fixation, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve have a novel use for dog tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Me

Steve had always been noisy when they were having sex. It was one of the things Bucky enjoyed the most. Hearing all the moans and grunts Steve would make as Bucky rocked up against him, but sometimes, he needed to keep quiet.

One night, worried about being overheard after Steve had sneaked into the army barracks, Bucky had slipped his dog tag into Steve's mouth. Steve bit down on it and was quiet. From then on it became a thing. Aside from keeping Steve quiet, it had the added bonus of keeping them closer. The chain still looped around Bucky's neck, the tag in Steve's mouth, neither of them could move their faces far from the other.

Before Bucky got shipped out, he accidentally 'lost' his dog tags. It was totally worth getting screamed at for 20 minutes by his CO to get a new set. The old set he gave to Steve to remember him by.

Steve wore the dog tags constantly and anytime he was feeling down or missing Bucky, he would slip one of the tags into his mouth and bite on it.

After the serum, when he finally had his own set of tags, he still secretly wore Bucky's under his uniform. Bucky had laughed the first time they'd been together post-serum, when he saw Steve had two sets of tags, was more than happy to put one of Steve's tags in his mouth too. After all, now that Steve was bigger, Bucky tended to have a hard time not grunting out loud when Steve, suddenly 'Mr, I want to top' had been rocking his hips up against Bucky's ass.

 

When Steve had been hauled out of the ice, he was still wearing two sets of dog tags. No one at SHIELD mentioned this. Fury had handed him the tags after explaining his uniform was trashed. Steve shrugged, he didn't care about the uniform. He was just relieved to see the tags and if Fury noticed the teeth marks in them, well, he had more class than to comment.

 

After Bucky had been found, had been brought back into the fold and more importantly Stark Tower with the other Avengers, Steve was careful not to mention that part of their past. He didn't want to confuse Bucky with more feelings than he was ready for. Still, it was difficult and every now and then Steve would find himself biting on one of Bucky's tags.

So it was that one evening when they were all gathered in Tony's living room, Steve curled in an armchair, sucking on a tag he felt eyes on him. He looked across the darkened room and saw Bucky staring back at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, a hungry look in his eye and Steve was confused for a moment until he realised that Bucky's eyes were fixed firmly on the dog tag in Steve's mouth. Realised that this one image had awakened something in Bucky that Steve had worried was long gone.

He opened his mouth and let the tag fall out. Feigning a yawn and stretching. He stood from his seat, muttered good night to the room and headed for bed.

Twenty minutes later his bedroom door slowly opened and Bucky appeared. Steve smiled at him and took Bucky's dog tags off, crossed to Bucky and slipped them over his head before picking up one of the tags and slipping it into his own mouth. Bucky reached for Steve's tags that he was still wearing and slipped one of them into his mouth before smiling at him and pulling him tight against his front.

Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Bucky, teeth clamped to the tag he chuckled. "Good to have you back."

Bucky pressed his face into Steve's neck, the tag fully in his mouth and sighed contentedly before pulling back to look at him. "You still a noisy little dude in the sack?" He asked around the tag.

Steve spat out his tag. "Why don't we find out? The sound proofing in these rooms is supposed to be top-notch."


End file.
